


The Bound Mage

by Vertiga



Category: Tales of Vertiga
Genre: (kind of), Blindfolds, Bondage, Canon Character of Color, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Edging, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Character of Color, Femdom, Fingerfucking, Mentions of Prostitution, Nipple Play, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic, Spanking, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vertiga/pseuds/Vertiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An evening visit from Meg provides a welcome distraction from Evie's magical studies.</p>
<p>Set in the autumn, not long after Evie's magic has become public knowledge. Established Dom!Meg/Sub!Evie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bound Mage

It was raining hard and already dark when someone knocked insistently at the door. Evie set aside her book with a sigh, regretting the interruption to her magical studies.

‘Evie! Open this bloody door before I drown!’ Meg shouted from outside before Evie had even halfway crossed the floor of her cellar room.

Evie threw the door open and her tall friend all but fell inside, her dark hair plastered black and wet against her neck. Evie slammed the door before too much of the rain could follow her in, shivering at the chill on the stormy air. Like all residents of Verenth, Evie was not well accustomed to cold.

‘I wasn’t expecting to see ya tonight,’ Evie said, pouring a cup of fruit juice for her friend. ‘I figured ya were working.’

Meg shook her head. Her fingers were busy at her sodden red tunic straps, hurrying to get out of her wet clothes. ‘I worked last night, and ya know I ain’t hurting for money right now. I can afford a night to do what I please.’

Evie returned to the edge of her bed and picked up her book again, looking back over the spell she had been learning, a complex bit of work to create a tiny flame which gave heat and light, but would not burn to the touch. When next she looked up, Meg was naked, muscles lithe under dark skin as she squeezed the water out of her hair. Evie watched her boldly; appreciative, but not expecting that Meg had any amorous intentions. Her friend had not invited Evie to bed since discovering that she had magic, perhaps fearing what that change would do to the power balance in their relationship. Evie wished she could tell Meg that nothing had changed, but she supposed she would simply have to wait for the older woman to work it out for herself. Besides, since her magic had been revealed to the people of the city, Evie had really been too busy to pine after Meg overmuch.

‘It seems the tavern work suits ya,’ Evie said, still looking at the smooth brown skin of the other woman, who was towelling her hair dry with a vigorous motion which set her firm breasts trembling. ‘I don’t know when ya last looked so good.’

Meg nodded, noticing the direction of Evie’s gaze for the first time. ‘Oh, aye, it’s better work than whoring, and being so close to Derrus’s cooking ain’t hurting. Yer looking better since ya came back from Redgrove, too. Ya were far too thin for a while.’

‘But ya always liked to count my ribs,’ Evie reminded her, with a secretive little smile. 

‘It’s no fun when they’re that easy to see,’ Meg said. She dumped the towel on the back of the chair and came to sit beside Evie on the bed, naked and unconcerned, crossing her long legs in a languid way that had made men across the city break out into a cold sweat. It had a similar effect on Evie, and the little blonde turned her attention hastily back to her spellbook before she could unthinkingly run a hand up Meg’s perfect thigh. Meg was only interested in a social visit, she was sure, and she would not pressure her friend.

The first hint she had that her supposition was wrong was when Meg’s hands began untying the scarlet ribbons in Evie’s golden hair. It was something she had only ever done as a prelude to bed, and a shiver ran through Evie’s body at the memories.

‘Ya think I didn’t see ya looking at me?’ Meg said, her voice no more than a smooth and sultry whisper as she swept Evie’s hair off her neck and leaned in to press her full lips to the sensitive skin beneath her ear. The soft kiss gave way to a sudden nip, teeth marking soft flesh, and Evie gasped in spite of herself. Until that moment, she had not realised how much she wanted Meg back in her bed.

Her book landed on the tiled floor with a thud and she turned her upper body to Meg, pulling her head up until she could press their lips together. Meg made a tiny noise, a throaty hum of pleasure as Evie’s hands raked through her damp hair. She pressed into the kiss and Evie surrendered, parting her lips to let Meg take whatever she wished from her mouth. 

The invading tongue was hot and nimble, tasting a little of the sweet fruit juice Meg had just drunk. Stronger still was the taste that was solely Meg, a heavy spice that was unlike anything Evie had ever tasted. She ran her tongue along the underside of Meg’s, and was rewarded with another of the little humming sounds which seemed designed to turn her spine into a column of flame.

Meg’s hands were knotted in her golden hair, hard enough to hurt, and Evie thought that was absolutely perfect. The sharp pain in her scalp only intensified the heat which was rising in her stomach. Her nipples were hard beneath her thin tunic, aching to be touched, and she wanted more – more contact, more sharp pain, more of that spicy taste. She wanted to climb into Meg’s skin. 

She pressed closer, feeling Meg’s hot, bare body burn through her clothes. The other woman was the taller, bending down into the kiss, and Evie felt as though she was surrounded, enfolded in her presence. She ran her hand from Meg’s knee up her thigh, feeling the taut muscle flex as Meg shook at the touch. She went back to the knee and repeated the motion, sliding her hand further and further towards the heat between her legs with every pass. When she finally let her fingers brush lightly against the dark curls of neatly trimmed hair, Meg groaned into her mouth. She broke the kiss, pulling Evie back. Both of them were panting, skin on fire, bellies full of quivering heat.

‘Magus, but ya know how to drive me insane,’ Meg breathed. ‘If ya don’t get those clothes off right now I’m gonna tear them off ya!’

Evie pulled away and stood up, fumbling in her haste to untie the red straps and let her long tunic fall. The fabric fell away like water, a whisper against her intensely sensitive skin. 

The instant she was naked, Meg was there, seizing her from behind and pinching her nipples. Evie moaned at the savage contact her breasts had so yearned for, arching back against her lover, turning her head to try and capture her mouth again. Meg kissed her hungrily, running her tongue possessively across Evie’s parted teeth. One hand left Evie’s nipple, sliding a burning trail down her stomach and cupping the soft mound of pale hair between her legs. A sudden finger slid lower and parted her wet lips, but it was gone almost as soon as she gasped.

‘Magus, ya haven’t had someone for yer own pleasure for weeks, have ya?’ Meg breathed against her neck. 

The hunger in her voice made Evie’s knees buckle, but Meg held her firmly, a prisoner in her arms. Evie was helpless to resist her, and that knowledge swept aside any last intention to resist that she might have had. She had always derived a strange pleasure from being at Meg’s mercy, though being genuinely helpless against the rough attentions of one of her customers had never done anything besides terrify her. 

Meg’s hands left her skin, and Evie mourned their absence, wanting to reach out and bring them back. She twisted to do so, but Meg spun her back, and in an instant the hands had returned, bringing with them the scarlet tunic straps which Evie had so recently discarded. 

Meg looped the straps around her breasts and shoulders, tying them much as she wore them every day, but so much tighter that the contact was just the right mix of pressure and pain. Her breasts throbbed at the constriction, and this time when Meg brushed a nail across her nipple the pleasure was so intense that all her muscles flexed against her will, a ripple running up from her calves to her shoulders. 

‘Want...’ she gasped out, unable to manage a full sentence against the tide of need which had paralysed her mind. Meg had already undone her almost completely, and Evie doubted she was even halfway finished. Certainly, she hoped Meg wasn’t finished. She wanted more. She wanted to beg and plead, wanted to writhe under Meg’s sweet torture, wanted to come so hard that the world went white, but only when Meg let her. She twisted in Meg’s arms, turning to lock her lips over Meg’s peaked brown nipple and suck, flicking her tongue until Meg moaned and arched in ecstasy.  
Meg let her switch and give the other nipple the same treatment, bucking against her as every nerve in her body cried out for contact, then pushed her away with evident effort.

‘Deeps, Evie, yer so beautiful like that,’ she growled, rolling Evie’s swollen nipple between her fingers until she moaned helplessly, playing the younger woman like a finely tuned harp. ‘Do ya know the things I want to do to ya?’

‘Anything,’ Evie breathed. ‘Oh, everything... Please, I want...’

Meg groaned at the need in her voice and shoved her roughly onto the bed. Evie fell willingly, spreading herself out on her back so that every inch of her was open, bared to Meg’s whim. She held nothing of herself back.

‘Yer still mine, ain’t ya?’ Meg said, voice quivering with hunger. She stepped away for a moment, returning with several lengths of soft rope which Evie had been using for one of her spells. 

Evie watched her from under hooded eyelids, and shivered deliciously at the sight. She knew of old that Meg loved to see her bound and helpless, wriggling and unable to do anything but beg for the release that only Meg could give. For her part, Evie loved nothing more than to let Meg imprison her.

The first touch of the rope seemed to trace a bracelet of fire around her wrist. She squirmed against the bed as Meg bound her, stretching Evie’s captive hands over her head and spreading her legs, binding her slender ankles to opposite bedposts. The touch of the air between her wet lips as they spread drew another breathy gasp; it made her feel exposed as nothing else had. Meg was practiced with knots, and when she had finished Evie was utterly unable to free herself, unable to even turn over and rub herself against the bed as she longed to do. Her cunny was aching for contact. 

‘Meg...’ she whined, arching her hips.

Meg’s breath caught with desire at the sight of her, pinioned to the bed, her breasts caged in lines of blood red. She bent down and kissed the blonde woman savagely, teeth nipping at her lower lip hard enough to draw blood and tear gasps from deep in her throat. Evie pressed her shoulders into the bed, seeking whatever leverage she could to deepen the kiss. She could not find much, but Meg shoved her back and delivered a quick pinch to her sensitive nipple as punishment for trying.

‘Ya know what happens if ya don’t behave,’ she reminded Evie. The warning was counterproductive; Evie only writhed harder, desperate for more contact, more pain and pleasure so intensely mixed that she could not tell one from the other.

Meg stepped back quickly, fetching a blue scarf from the chest at the end of the bed. She rolled it thinly and bound it over Evie’s eyes, closing darkness around her. 

Evie shuddered as the soft cloth took her sight, leaving her doubly helpless. Meg could do anything, and she would not even see it coming. The knowledge thrummed hot through her blood. Her breath was no more than short, desperate little pants as she waited for Meg to touch her.

When the touch came, the fingers running lightly up her thigh and across her belly were intense as red hot iron. Meg stroked gently, moving smooth fingertips on her legs, around the jutting bones of her hips, over the bonds at her breast, up the vulnerable skin of her throat until Evie’s entire skin was fizzing, every nerve singing. Only the places most desperate for the touch were ignored, and Evie was quickly twisting and jerking at every movement of the deft, unseen fingers, trying to force Meg to touch her where she must surely be touched or die of need.

‘Please...’ she whispered, after what she was sure was hours of glorious torment. ‘Need more...’

Meg’s voice was suddenly at her ear, breath tickling her neck; ‘Ya won’t get more til I want ya to have it, ya know that. And I don’t think I’ll give it yet. Yer just so delicious when ya wriggle...’

The hot breath vanished and Evie shivered, seemingly alone in the dark again. There was no touch on her skin for so long that she was almost sure Meg had left her. The thought of being left to tug helplessly on her bonds all night only inflamed her desire, and a little moan escaped her mouth.

Meg breathed sharply in response, her own need responding to Evie’s tone.

‘Let me lick ya, let me suck...’ Evie begged, desperate to please.

‘Oh, deeps!’ Meg growled, and Evie could hear her need overcoming her control. At once, there was pressure on the bed beside her. Meg settled, knees spread on either side of Evie’s shoulders, leaving her wetness open to Evie’s nimble tongue when she lowered her hips.

Evie craned her head up, blind, working by heat and touch, and licked greedily at Meg’s cunny, working the point of her tongue along the very edges of her hot lips. Meg hissed a breath between her teeth, rocking her hips lower, seeking more. Evie obliged, moving her tongue faster, delving deeper with every stroke until she was lathering the smooth flesh deep inside, licking everywhere except the little nub of flesh where Meg wanted the contact the most. Helpless and bound she might be, but Evie could still inflict small torments of her own. She took one of Meg’s wet lips in her mouth and sucked, kissing at the swollen flesh until Meg was quivering above her, grinding her hips in desperation.

‘Evie...’ she cried, sultry voice cracking, and Evie relented, taking her clit in her mouth at last. She sucked hard on the sensitive flesh, unleashing a sudden, crashing wave of sensation, and Meg came, arching her back and giving a loud, wailing cry which turned Evie’s bones to flame. The flesh pressed against her mouth flushed hotter and wetter than ever, and Evie licked carefully at it as Meg rode the shuddering ripples of pleasure.

It was long minutes before Meg recovered enough to move, and Evie writhed impatiently all the while, driven to distraction by the desire which still roared through her. Helping Meg had only worsened her own desperation, and there was nothing she could do to relieve it.

As soon as Meg moved, Evie was begging, heedless of dignity in the face of the heat which seared through her stomach. 

‘Please, please, Meg. I need... I want... Deeps, I want ya to touch me. I can’t... I want yer fingers so deep in me that I can’t tell what’s me anymore!’ she burst out, squirming. 

Meg’s weight was gone, and even that little contact against her had been something; she missed it now. Evie thought she was going to go mad if Meg didn’t touch her soon. 

A spell rose unbidden to her mind and Evie spoke it without thinking, making smooth green vines grow and twist from nothing, guiding them with her thoughts so they wrapped themselves tight around her. It left her bound tighter than ever, but now there was something she could push against, some contact roving over her body which she could direct and control. She guided one tendril to brush over her tender nipples, groaning deep in her throat as the pain and pleasure rolled over her, almost making it impossible to continue her spell. She sent another vine snaking down her taut belly, sliding sinuously over her mound and between her lips. Pleasure spiked in the bottom of her stomach, and she cried out, lifting her hips from the bed to drive the thick vine deeper. A gasp answered her, and she became aware that Meg must be watching what she was doing.

‘Deeps, Evie, that’s hot...’ the taller woman sighed out. From the sound of her voice, she was sprawled bonelessly on the floor, still recovering from her shattering orgasm. ‘I could sit here all night and watch ya fuck yerself with magic, I swear...’

‘I’d rather ya fucked me yerself,’ Evie panted, then arched in her viney bonds with a humming groan of pleasure as she hit a sweet spot inside herself.

‘Oh, Evie...’ Meg breathed. ‘Alright, alright! Stop it. I’m done ignoring ya. Like I could ignore ya after a display like that...’

Evie spoke the word to end the spell and the vines vanished, leaving her bound only by the ropes, panting at the sudden lack of sensation. ‘Meg...’

‘I’m here,’ Meg said, running a hand over Evie’s thigh. ‘That was very naughty of ya...’

‘Punish me, then,’ Evie begged. There was nothing she would like more.

‘Oh, I will...’ Meg said, and Evie shivered at the intensity of her voice. 

Meg began her torturous touching again, stroking with the lightest of fingertips, wafting hot breath over her skin, and it was not long before Evie was just as desperate as before, panting as she pulled against her bonds. Only when every nerve was stretched to breaking point did Meg brush a nail over one of Evie’s straining nipples. The flash of pain and pleasure was so intense that Evie’s world flashed red inside her eyelids. More pain followed as Meg delivered ringing slaps to Evie’s bare thighs. The sound aroused Evie as much as the quick, hot pain, and she cried out, an animal sound of pure desire.

At last, Meg seemed to be able to contain herself no more, and she switched her savage attention back to Evie’s nipples, twisting and pinching them both until Evie was keening with need, writhing as though her whole body was on fire. Only then did Meg finally dip her head and bring her hot mouth against the wetness between Evie’s spread legs.

The tip of her tongue flashed and stroked, sending a torrent of sensation surging up Evie’s spine. Her hips rose without any conscious thought, pressing up against Meg, begging for more, for a deeper touch. Meg obliged, spurred on by the broken gasps which were the only sound Evie was capable of making. 

Evie was sure that she was kept, teetering, on the very edge of orgasm for hours on end, Meg’s mouth kissing and sucking at her, her fingers tormenting her swollen nipples. Then, at last, Meg’s tongue swiped hard over her clit and Evie toppled over the edge. 

Meg kept moving, wringing every last drop of pleasure from her, and Evie cried out as wave after wave of crushing ecstasy flooded her body. The world went white behind her blindfold, and Evie’s eyes rolled up into her head. So overwhelmed that she could not even breathe, Evie arched again and again until black spots swam in her whitened vision. Her wild cries choked out into moans, her muscles went limp, and she rode the devastating orgasm into blissful oblivion.


End file.
